


Fire and Ice

by Sangosweetz



Category: dragon age inquistion
Genre: F/M, Love, Magic, NSFW, Sexy, Skyhold, Smut, Snow, Steamy Sex, Tag, Winter, melting ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangosweetz/pseuds/Sangosweetz
Summary: Cullen takes Lani to see a unique ice formation just outside of Skyhold.Things get steamy in the snow.Not cannon events from dragon age.





	Fire and Ice

Cullen's gloved fingers interlocked with Lani's as he guided her down a well worn path near skyhold. The soldiers, and carriages had used this main road, so many times, that the snow was packed tight enough to walk on top despite it still being a few feet to the ground underneath. 

"If we are walking to the bottom of the mountain, I suggest that we pack more appropriately?" She laughed, and admired the snow on the trees, glistening in the bright sunlight. 

"That would be quite a long blighted walk malady. Trust me, we are not going to the bottom." His crooked smile, forced the right side of his face to squint. 

He glanced ahead, stopped, and turned completely around. The commander surveyed the landmarks to pinpoint where exactly they were. "Almost there." He assured her, and turned off the beaten path, through the deeper snow. 

"Now no one will know where we are at." She giggled. "The commander has kidnapped the inquisitor, and fled through the frozen tundra! They are lost! Never to be seen again!" She mocked. 

"Oh hush. We are not lost. I know exactly where we are." He grumbled, as they waded through the deep snow. "It's just over this next ridge."

Ghilani trusted him whole heartedly. Yet sometimes, it was just too tempting to tease the tight laced commander. She loved that little wrinkle he got, at the bridge of nose when she sassed him. At any rate, she was delighted to get away from the chaos of skyhold for any amount of time. Especially with Cullen. It had been a while since they had adventured alone. Now that alliances were pouring in; missives, and orders came and went as steady as honey bees to a hive in the peak of blooming season. 

Trudging through the deep drifts with her short height was exhausting. Her breath was coming quickly now, as she tried her best to stay in Cullen's trail. Puffs of heat followed every frustrated word from her mouth. "Cullen, how much farther-" 

"We're here." He interrupted as they crested the top of the hill. 

Ghilani's eyes focused on the valley before them. "Creators... It's- it's breathtaking!" She exclaimed, with a beaming smile, that made Cullen laugh. 

The huge area below them was full of small towers of snow. It looked like the valley was covered in an fine armor of white spikes. There must have been over a hundred of them. 

"I had overheard about the phenomenon, and came to see it for myself earlier today. I thought perhaps you might find it as stunning as I did." His assumptions obviously spot on. As he watched the child-like excitement nearly bursting from her he couldn't help but feel her joy. She turned. Eyes full of youthful vigor, and a grin the size of a child's on Satinalia morning. 

"Let's go down there!?" She laughed, taking his hand and tugging. Cullen remained steadfast. 

"Lani I'm not sure we should. We have a long walk back." He protested, rubbing the back of his neck. She surrendered to his advice, with no quarrel, but the expression on her face was argument enough. Cullen knew he was right, in the fact they should head back before someone came looking for them. But those beautiful green eyes of hers. He couldn't stand the disappointment welling in them. And he submitted. "Oh alright." 

A bright toothy smile, appeared on Ghilani's face. Instantly rejuvenated, she took his hand and pulled him to follow. They trekked their way down the undisturbed, white landscape; slowing only when the drifts were over their knees. Once at the bottom, it was easier to walk around. The wind had blown most of the loose snow away from the seven foot pillar bases. 

Lani giggled as awe filled her expression. Taking every beautiful image in, before her attention fell back to Cullen. He simply stood there, admiring her. More content in seeing her happiness than the vast valley of snow peaks. She pranced over to him, and rose up on her toes. Cullen instinctively, leaned down. A few hot breaths passed between them. His gaze darted from her fade green eyes to her parted mouth. The commander wet his lips before sealing them with hers, in a tender kiss. She claimed his bottom lip between teeth. Nibbling and sucking briefly, before, abruptly pulled away. 

"You're it!" She snickered, turning and dashing away. In only a split second she was out of sight behind the rows of pillars. Leaving Cullen standing alone, and gobsmacked. 

He stifled a snorted laugh, before chasing after her. Chuckles and giggles echoed in the tight quarters between the frozen towers, as the two lovers raced around the valley. The woman certainly made him feel younger than he was. It had been ages since he enjoyed a game of tag. Longer than he cared to remember. 

Rounding an icy peak, he spotted his elven lover. Lani laughed before scurrying out of sight again. She was so fast. Always noticing him before he could reach her. Far before as a matter of fact. Always one step ahead of every move he made. She had beaten him at their first chess game despite her unfamiliarity of the rules. It was his own fault for being so easily distracted. But this time, it wouldn't happen again. 

Another brief sighting of her before she giggled, and darted away again. 'How in the makers name is she-?' It suddenly hit him. A wave of realization. 'She hears me. Those sensitive ears. Well, we will see about that?' He hummed mischievously. 

Cullen snuck slowly from column to column, surveying the scene like a skilled tactician. Carful to linger only in the shadows of the rising peaks. Waiting patiently. Eyes and ears alert on every aspect of the battlefield. He vowed to be victorious this time. Peeking around the pillar, he spots the stark contrast of her coat, and retreats back behind his shelter. 'I have you now' he sniggers to himself. Crouching slowly, the commander gathers a handful of snow, and rolls it into a tightly packed ball. One last glance. 'Yes, she is still in position, and listening intently for me.' Cullen turned, extended his arm back and sent the snowball flying past her perfectly. The decoy sound caused her to turn her attention away from the true predator; and that is when he made his final move. 'Checkmate'

She jumped in surprise, when the commander leapt from his hiding place. Lani tried to run but it was too late. He grabbed her, and they lost balance in a fit of laughter. Cullen on his back with Ghilani's small form on top of him. His hearty chuckles, vibrate through his chest and and into her body. 

"Looks as though you have won the day." Lani's lips quickly captured his, and she delighted in his carnal moan against them. 

"Was that my prize?" He chuckled, tenderly brushing a tendril of hair from her face.

"You've earned more than that. Perhaps a little, caboodling?" Her left brow curved upwards wickedly. 

Cullen let out a loud snorting laugh, and shook his head. "Caboodling? Where did you ever hear a silly word like that!?" 

"From King Alistair."

"I see. Well that explains everything." His head fell back against the snow as he rolled his eyes. 

Ghilani took off her gloves and worked the buckle on his chest free. Opening his coat, her hands could now roam over the muscles under his thick shirt. The drag of her nails over his abs and down the trail of golden curls was exhilarating. Cullen felt his groin tighten. He rolled and gyrated his hips, seeking a comfortable angle as his trousers became more constricting. A deep moan rumbled behind his tightly clenched lips. 

"Worried someone will stumble upon us?" She teased. Placing soft kisses on his hard abs. 

"Perhaps a little. I'm more worried about the fact you intend to have us rolling about on the snow, in the middle of Wintermarch." A laugh caught in his throat, when she pressed her body against the growing bulge in his pants. 

"My magic can keep us warm." She assured him with a grin. Focusing her pyromancy, she warmed her body up. Cullen let out a gasp when her now hot fingers danced across his bare skin. Lani reveled in the way Cullen's barrel chest rose and fell as he tried to keep control of his rising need. It made her feel powerful. His eyes never left hers, even when she straddled his hips and sat upright. He watched every movement intently. Lani ground herself against him, and he hissed through his teeth. She slowly unbuttoned her coat. Her core tightened when Cullen held his breath as she twisted the button, and released the shallow breath when they popped open. Once the last one was undone, Ghilani tossed the coat beside them. She seductivly, slipped her shirt over her head. Cullen's gasp at the sight of her breasts springing free, made heat rise in her belly. The way he looked at her. How he sucked his lower lip between his teeth. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time all over again. Always awestruck by her body. Fighting with himself to not unleash and claim her right this very moment. 

She tugged at his shirt and he obediently sat up. His mouth found hers quickly, as he slipped his gloves off. Thick calloused fingers traced the line of her spine from top to bottom, and up again. Lani leaned back to allow him room to do as he pleased. His tongue trailed down her neck. Teasing at her throat, then across her collar bone. She had absolute faith in Cullen to not let her fall, and arched her back into a perfect bow. Her trust would never misplaced. He cradled her protectively in his arms as she surrendered to him. Her pink pert nipples tempted him. His mouth seared over one, and she moaned in pleasure. Her hands thread through her long hair, tugging helplessly, as he tantalized her with his tongue. 

"Oh Cullen." She whimpered his name amidst sexual curses. Some, he recognized and some, still unfamiliar. 

Their hips rolled together mimicking the naughty act they failed to accomplish with their clothes on. Cullen pulled her warm body flush to his chest and sealed their lips again. She wrapped her arms around him, and he nearly ripped his coat off. With a flick of his wrists, he fanned it out behind her. Forcing himself to pull away just long enough to peel his shirt off, was difficult. He desired her skin against his. They were down to only their leggings and trousers, now, but that was still too many layers between them. He craved more; feel all their skin melt together in the heat of her magic. Roam her dips and swells with greedy hands. Taste every inch of her her with his hungry mouth. If he didn't have it, he would surely go mad with want. 

Cullen's muscular arms enveloped her again. His powerful legs lifted him to his knees. He felt her hands clinging to his bare back, and the heat radiate through then. 

So warm. 

So incredibly warm. 

He gently laid her onto the makeshift bed made from his large coat. Lani's long starlight tresses a stark contrast to his dark leather coat. His fingers dove straight to the buttons on her leggings, and with skilled precision, they were loose from her hips. His breath hitched in anticipation as he hooked his fingers under the leather. 

Lani watched as his quickening breath formed a steady puff of mist. She saw the goosebumps raise in his powerful arms, the longer he remained away from her warm embrace. Lifting her bottom, as he slid her leggings and smalls down her legs. When his lips placed a gentle, and teasing peck just below her belly button, she mewled, and her stomach quivered. She assisted him with slipping her feet from the leggings. His hands trembled as they began to unlaced his own trousers. She couldn't tell if the tremble was from cold, or anticipation, but he didn't seem to be bothered either way. 

His body tightened in slight irritation, as thick fingers worked a stubborn knot his over eagerness had created. Every hard line perfectly shaped; broad shoulders; bulging biceps and triceps; six strong, rippling abs; and the prominent jut of his hip bones forming a V with the point regretfully hidden beneath his trousers. The taut muscles flowed together, and guided her gaze seamlessly down his sculpted form. Her eyes followed the golden line of soft hairs from his belly button down to the more coarse and darker curls just above his smalls. She wet her lips, and an audible moan slipped from her lungs, when the knot was undone. 

Cullen felt the chill setting in across his back and arms. Quickly, he pulled his trousers down and sighed in relief when his aching cock was freed. After some clumsy maneuvering, he managed to keep from touching the snow and still get them down the rest of the way. Lani's arms and legs opened wide to welcome him back to her, and he went eagerly. The moment she embraced him, he could feel the warmth surround him. It reminded him of slowly sinking into a hot bath. And as she had promised; in spite of the freezing cold, and snow, she was keeping them both warm. 

Lani felt his hand reach between them, gripping his rock hard shaft. The crown rubbed against her folds, and she keened. She needed all of him. Desired to be stretched and filled by every girthy inch of his cock. 

"Please, take me." Her words sailed on the air of a breathy sigh. 

He groaned. And push forward, the soft tip parted her with ease. He slowed the thrust, allowing her walls to stretch to accommodate his thick shaft. Maker's Breath. Always so tight. Her body squeezed with ever inhale, and relaxed with every exhale. Inch by inch he sheathed within her. When he finally hilted the released a satisfied moan. 

He began to move. Rolling his hips so that he rubbed against her clit on the downstrokes. Their moans filled the space between them. Cullen suckled at the juncture of her neck, and up to a sensitive ear. Carful not to overwhelm her his simply panted near it. It was more than enough to send shivers over her skin. Her body began clenching from the inside out. Walls squeezing hard around his cock as he thrust deep and hard. Her legs tightened around his hips, and heels dug into the backs of his thighs, guiding him in. Her hands clung to his back as she neared her peak. Her powers were fluttered out of control increasing the intensity of heat. 

So warm. So warm. 

Cullen felt himself overheating, sweat dripped down his face, and back. He extended his arms to put space between them. His eyes clenched shut, as he focused on maintaining the perfect rhythm that made her core continue to coil. 'Makers breath... Even in the snow... It's so warm' 

He tipped his head down and reopened his eyes. Through his hazy vision, he saw her bright fade green eyes half lidded. She was so close. Her hands held his face between them. The mark glowed from her left palm, and highlighted the emerald in her eyes. 

He thrust quickly when the pitch in her voice rose. 

So tight. 

Maker's Breath. 

And then she shattered.

Cullen swallowed her scream quickly. Waves of heat surged from her. Her walls pulsed around his cock. Squeezing, milking, pulling, pushing. He kept her high going till the very end. Thrusting in perfect intervals, that stretched her pleasure the the very max. As she came down from her peak, her muscles relaxed. His strokes became frantic through her unresisting walls, as now he sought his own release. He interlocked their fingers, and plunged deep, once twice, then spilled himself within her. 

Cullen moaned into her mouth, as his body stiffened. His pace slowed. He thrust one final time, and held. Body quivering through the last aftershocks of bliss. He withdrew from her, and they whimpered into one another's mouths once more, before he broke the kiss. Weakened smiles tugged at their lips, as they looked loving at each other. 

A sound caught his attention. He listened trying to decipher it. It sounded like dripping water. Cullen looked over to their clasped hands, and saw not snow but bare dirt, just beyond the edge of his coat. 'What-' he looked up. 

"Sweet Maker!" He cried out. 

They were no longer on top of the firmly packed snow, but two feet below it's crust. A perfect ring of melting walls surrounded them. The heat of Lani's Magic must have melted the snow right down to the ground. 

Cullen looked at Lani. Her expression, full of confusion as she surveyed the scene for herself. When her eyes locked on his, she spoke. 

"Perhaps fire and snow don't mix well?"

Cullen burst out laughing. Burying his face against her chest trying to stifle the few uncontrollable snorts amidst the chuckles. She thread her fingers through his hair and her laughter joined his, as they lay in the hot aftermath of their lovemaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Comic I did for the smut scene. Lol
> 
> https://sangosweetz.tumblr.com/post/153451267523/short-comic-of-my-inquisitor-ghilani-lavellan-and


End file.
